


In the Arms of the Angel

by Fae206



Category: Superman (Comics), Trinity (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae206/pseuds/Fae206
Summary: Diana Prince had always imagined that her role as Wonder Woman would lead to an independent life, that was until she agreed to marry her survivor. Happily married and with two twin babies, Diana thinks her world is doing pretty well until old enemies come to target her. In an attempt to protect their children, Steve loses his life. However, is he nearer than she believes possible? And what about when different characters come to say that Steve was targeted on purpose. What does he have that the gods want back and can Diana protect the life of the man she loves even with Clark's help.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	In the Arms of the Angel

AN: Not sure how I feel about this first chapter. I think I’ve got strong emotions but action sequences are the hardest thing for me to write. There will be multiple villains in here as well. Well, even if this is all bad thank you for taking the time to check it out. 

In the Arms of the Angel

Chapter One

Diana sighed as she sat down on a rocking chair, there was a nightlight on in the room and she could reach out one arm in each direction and grab hold of the tight wood of the cribs. She took deep breaths in as she listened for the cries from the two infants and bowed her head, her eyes closed. Something didn’t feel right here. Something was coming for them and this was why she shouldn’t have had children. She shouldn’t have put others in such danger. 

Still wearing the armor from battle, Diana felt the vibrations in the air and although she looked as if she had fallen asleep, she was alert, sensing what might be manifesting underneath. When she had married Steven it didn’t mean that they had to stop what they were doing. It just meant that he would be bound to her and she would be bound to him. They loved each other. A formal union quite like what they already had seemed to be a good step forward. A union between them with those gold rings each like the perfect. Maybe she should have listened to Donna about how marriage wasn’t necessarily the best thing to feel joy over.

And then those nightly moments of passion had led to the conception of a baby and when the egg had split in her womb, that had been one baby becoming two. It reminded her of what Donna had said. She had said that the pain of losing Robert sometimes had her wondering whether it was even worth it if she couldn’t have saved him. Donna was her sister, gifted with the same powers as she was. After what she had experienced, Diana was scared to tell her of her hopes that these children would bring joy to their world.

She heard a sound outside and paused, her eyes widening as she heard something outside of the window. Someone was here Someone was trying to take what had become most precious to her, her family. Her gods had not forgiven her for taking a human lover. As she heard the children crying she looked to each of their beds. The kids were only two months old and their innocence and helplessness worried her. They were susceptible to danger which they didn’t know how to protect themselves from. 

Melissa was the oldest of the two. Although the young girl seemed to be an infant version of her mother, she had her father’s bone structure around her cheeks, she had his ears, she did have many small features of her father if one were to look closely enough. Jason looked a lot like his father but his eyes were the same shade as Diana’s. He also had the same black hair that she did but he had already shown streaks of blond as well. He was much more quiet, shy, reserved. Although the two of them had only been born two months ago, their health and development were hard to track. Some might say they were three or four months old, others would say that they were two. Either way they were helpless.

Diana shifted quickly as she heard someone standing in the door to the room and she closed her eyes. She reached for her shield and was about to draw a knife from where she had placed it before looking back to the doorway and seeing her husband there, his eyes were wide for a moment but he eventually smiled once he saw her become calm again.

“Sorry,” Steve said as he looked at his family. Diana had been on edge this week. No. She wasn’t the most relaxed person for more than a short stretch of time since he had met her. Happy, optimistic, helpful, caring, loving, yes, but she was much more on edge at this time. “I thought that I could interest you in some dinner. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I came in from the window,” Diana gestured and Steve laughed weakly. He went over to one of the cribs and gazed down at Melissa. “Is something wrong?”

“Not for me,” Steve told her, “Are you okay?” 

Diana nodded shakily as she put down her weapons and went to look at Jason. She pushed his hair back. “I wonder if he would have been welcomed by my mother.”

Steve smiled to her weakly but then reached out to hold her hand. “I’m sorry about that,” he told her. Diana turned and shook her head sadly. No, it wasn’t Steven’s fault. It wasn’t the survivors fault. She had often wondered about the human world and he was just her excuse to go there. If he wasn’t as sweet and kind and understanding as he was then she wouldn’t have been interested in him. If he wasn’t as skilled, highly-trained, intelligent as he was then she would not have created a life with him. He had always told her that a lesser man might want to take control but that he would follow her lead. She smiled at the man she loved so much she took his last name. 

“Steven, I have a feeling that is troubling to me,” Diana told her and Steve blinked and looked around suspiciously.

“Do we need to leave the house?” he asked. Diana saw how he looked at her. He trusted her in all things but she was just being a little paranoid. Leaving the house over a bad taste in her mouth or a funny feeling in her stomach. No. That was ridiculous. 

“No, it’s fine,” Diana shook her head. “Never mind. Let’s let them sleep and we can flirt over that dinner you’ve been making tonight.” Diana reached out and grabbed the baby monitor despite her senses making her more capable even without it. “I have been looking forward to it.”

“If you’re sure,” Steven grinned, “I made a Greek salad,” he winked and Diana raised an eyebrow. 

“Really?” she asked before walking out of the room. She slipped her hand into his. “You know that I am not ---”

“I know a lot about you, angel,” he told her before kissing her nose. “And I know that. I am your survivor, remember?” he winked and she let her head rest against his shoulder as they went to the kitchen. Steven laughed as they reached the kitchen and he poured her a small amount of red wine before handing it to her. “How about we get a dog?” he asked.

Diana smiled to him, “Let’s see,” she said and Steve nodded. He’d definitely suggest for Diana to start feeling more confident before the animal was adopted and he wasn’t sure how long it would take his wife to start feeling her own strength again. He could only do what was in his power to support her. 

DoTDoTDoT

Dinner had been delicious. Even with just a few ingredients, Steve could make food that she really wanted to eat. He tried hard for her in all things. She had to trust him that nothing bad would happen to the children if he was the stay-at-home-father. She would return to helping others and he would be able to protect their children. His training in the military could provide him with that. As she sat in the bed through, she saw a light by the window. “Steven?” she asked as she turned to her sleeping husband. “Are you awake?” she asked but only heard his inhales and exhales.

She sighed and checked her nightgown before grabbing a robe and walking towards the window. She wasn’t hallucinating, right? She blinked before her heart started pounding painfully. She took another look back at Steve and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. “Be safe, my husband,” she said as she kissed the top of his head. 

Getting changed into her armor and slipping on her boots, Diana followed the light outside. She opened the door quietly before turning to a man there who she didn’t think should be there. “Bruce?” she asked before looking at the moon. “You could have ---”

“Batman,” he told her before Diana sighed and looked around. She nodded. She had a large estate but there were still others who could have heard that and although she was fine exposing her secret identity, she knew that the playboy billionaire was different from her.

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” she asked and Batman gave her a card. She blinked as she saw it, “Djinn?” she asked confused over the word. 

“They’re here. I can sense them,” Bruce told her and Diana looked at him. “Let’s say this card was being passed through Arkham. They need certain things and I needed to come and find you, make sure that they hadn’t located your house. Have you heard from that witch of yours?”

“Circe?” Diana asked before shaking her head. “No. Do you know what they are looking for?”

“Human life, one linked with the gods I suppose,” Bruce coughed and then they both heard another voice coming from the side. Diana felt her body shift into an attack pose but Bruce held his hand up to stop her. “You think that I’m used to dealing with gods or the supernatural?”

Diana smiled softly as she ran to the other man, “Kal,” she said before wrapping her arms around him and he hugged her back. “Is Lois…safe?” she asked and he nodded. 

“Diana, the problem is…are you safe? We need for you to be protected,” he said and as Clark pushed a strand of Diana’s hair behind her ear affectionately, there was another noise and Diana screamed as she saw an ice blue orb around where the babies were. 

“Diana!!” Clark yelled before seeing the princess running back into the house, he nodded to Bruce and they ran there to.

Diana ran into the nursery where her children were and started seeing the smoke everywhere, the babies were going to suffocate from all of that smoke. She then stopped as she beheld a creature in the room. There was a crocodile with purple smoke coming from its nostrils and around its neck a leash. Diana tried to come to terms with what was going on before she saw her enemy. 

“Circe,” she whispered as she looked at the crocodile and then saw yet another person next to the witch. This was a man with a hooded cloak to look like a monk and he was sending smoke bombs and fire balls into the room, blowing things up.

“The babies!!” she yelled and Circe lifted a hand to stop her. 

“The babies are gone,” she said before looking aside, “As if you were ever one to have children. You can’t protect the one if you are protecting the many. You made your choice and I just need their blood to bring my magic to the point which it once was. There is another war coming and if I could just have one of those precious babies. Now are you going to be reasonable and hand one over or do I need to go hunting.”

Diana looked between the cribs, they weren’t there. She saw Kal coming in from the window and her heart started to beat painfully. She started to feel herself losing her senses. What was going on and why couldn’t’ she concentrate? As she looked at them, she saw Circe laughing.

“Little girl,” she said with a smile, “You really are a helpless princess. Well, I suppose that there are other ways of getting what I want,” she nodded to the crocodile who started to go off on their hunt. Diana looked quickly, wanting to stop them but Circe reached out and froze her. “I might not have your powers but soon you’ll be losing one of your family members. My crocodile will feed upon them and bring their soul to me.” 

Diana tried to fight back but Circe’s powers made her mind swirl, made her feel weak and feeble, made her feel that she was going to throw up. Something about this room made it so that she couldn’t breathe. As soon as she started to make sense of what was going on, she saw the crocodile returning with a glass ball in its mouth. There was something inside of it that a young child at the theatre might call a fairy. It was a glowing orb of light inside of that glass ball. Was that --- Diana saw Circe pick it up and heard the screams of her son. It wasn’t was it?

“What did you do to him?” she yelled. “Jason…” 

“Enough,” the hooded man said before looking at Diana, “You will learn your place princess, the fight is only just beginning.” Diana tried to rush forwards, wanting to rip her bracelet off to show her true power and to fight for her son but the room turned dark and her mind turned dizzy. She heard something like a shatter of glass and then fell backwards, gasping for breath. 

DoTDoTDoT

“Is she coming to?” Diana could hear Lois’s voice. Where was she? She took a deep breath in as she remembered the swirling lights, the battle, the ball where she could hear the sound of her son crying. That wasn’t a dream? That wasn’t…

“Jason!?” Diana called out as she felt the cold sweat on her body. She froze as she realized where she was, a farmhouse in Smallville. She panicked as she looked around the house and looked to Clark who was holding two babies in his arms. She panicked as she sat up. How could this be? She had seen…was the smash, the sound of the glass breaking, meaning that Jason had had his life returned to him. 

“Are they okay?” she asked and Clark nodded, bringing the two babies over to her and Diana inspected each of them. She held Jason in her arms for a little longer. “They look okay but has a doctor taken a look at them, they are so small.” Diana worried and Lois came to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“We can arrange for someone to take a better look but from what we know, they are doing okay,” Lois looked over to Clark before focusing her attention to Diana. Diana held both of her children in her arms, gazing at them happily. “There is something that you should know.”

“Something that Bruce told us,” Clark commented, “You’ll have to get the full story from him. I’m really sorry, Di.”

“Something that ---” Diana asked as she looked between them.

“Jason was in danger up to the last point, that’s why we could hear his screams coming from the ball but ---” Clark bowed his head and Lois put a hand on Diana’s shoulder feeling a lot of empathy with the mother of these two gorgeous twins. 

“Steve is dead,” Lois said and Diana stared at her before looking away.

How could this have worked out so well for Lois and Clark and not for others? How could her survivor not survive? 

Feeling hollow, Diana pulled the babies close to her chest and looked ahead of herself, not wanting to focus on anything. She hadn’t been there for him. She hadn’t been the support that he needed, his protection. “Okay,” she said before bowing her head. She just stayed motionless having heard that. As strange as it might sound, she couldn’t feel Steve’s loss…yet…not when she could hopefully go after Circe and have his life returned. That would happen, right? She could make it happen for him.

She was his angel.


End file.
